


Hell

by HappyVoidHarmony



Series: Little things [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyVoidHarmony/pseuds/HappyVoidHarmony
Summary: If some place could be described as hell, it was definitely the shopping mall on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Little things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750921
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hell

It was hell.

Well, not really, but it probably looked like that. Why were people so obsessed with demons and fire and eternal damnation ? Hell probably looked more like this. People screaming and running in every direction. Hoping to get the last shop before it closed for the weekend. If some place could be described as hell, it was definitely the shopping mall on Christmas Eve.

The dragon slayer sighed and cursed. What the hell was he doing here ? Oh yeah, the demon, or what was left of his overworking sort-of-girlfriend, had asked him to help (and he did not suggest it on his own, no matter what she said) to buy the missing groceries she needed.

So, hell. He was buying her damn groceries and then he could finally enjoy the soothing calm of the silence back at his apartment. No need to say that his soundpod wasn’t strong enough to block the overwhelming noise of the mall. He walked through the raging crowd that was actually finding a way to avoid him as he made his steps, trying to ignore the looks. He just needed that weird cream she had written and then he could be off. And never back.

“Laxus-san?”

He shifted. The voice was familiar but he couldn’t place it immediately.

The blue-haired young woman was watching him with curious eyes as the crowd went past him. She was sitting on a bench, obviously not sharing the surrounding excitement. That was weird. She looked like the kind to be all happy and stuff near Christmas. She discreetly passed a hand against a cheek and swelled eyes. She had been crying. Not that he cared.

“Juvia wasn’t expecting to see Laxus-san in a place like this…”

He shrugged.

“Got some shopping to do.”

“Is Laxus-san cooking a Christmas dinner ?”

He frowned and looked away, visibly not comfortable with the conversation.

“Just buying some things.” He looked at her again. She was smiling slightly but obviously trying to hide her tears. “What are you doing here, all alone ?”

He could tell she was taken off guard. What was with people being always surprised when he asked something ? She tried to stammer a few words.

“Juvia was doing some shopping for the evening, but Juvia is not a great cook so she doesn’t really know what to get…”

He smirked. Some people, on the other hand, knew way too well. Maybe the demon should try to take some notes from others. That would be great.

“Got a little emotional over what kind of strawberries to buy ?”

He meant that as a joke, but she lowered her eyed and began blushing, maybe he should try thinking before saying stupid stuff like that.

“Juvia wanted to cook the perfect dinner for tonight at Lucy-san’s, but she hasn’t find any inspiration and there isn’t any more time.” Tears pearled on the corner of her eyes as she brushed them away immediately. He raised an eyebrow.

“Nobody’s been helping you ?”

She chuckled slightly.

“Juvia hasn’t told anyone about it. She wanted to surprise Lucy-san, Erza-san and Gray-sama…”

“So, it’s not about the strawberries, right ?”

He saw her blush and close her hands together, another tear falling down her cheek. Great. Now he could go back and tell the demon he had made Juvia cry, that was definitely a viable option. If you can live without your guts, he figured. He sighed, a little more loudly.

“Well, you can still buy a cake or something…” He suggested as she looked at him, hope filling her eyes again. “I’m sure ice dumbass isn’t going to mind.”

Her sight darkened. Oh. Wrong idea.

“Gray-sama is not a…”

“I know the song, thanks.” He cut her short as he walked the other way. Let’s not give someone a chance to really kill him before he gave Mira her damn groceries. That could be worse than death. She tried to talk but he spoke loudly first.

“Are you coming, or what ?”

She blinked.

“Wait, please !” She had just the time to yell before going after him.

.

“You know, it wouldn’t kill you to look just a little more for the things I asked you.” She blabbed again as he settled in bed while she was slipping one of his t-shirts on. God, she could be annoying when she hanged on stupid stuff like that. And distracting, especially wearing nothing but his clothes.

“Why are you still on that ?” He replied, not looking up from his soundpod. The battery had bailed on him during evening, maybe it was the end.

“Because, when I spend five hours cooking, I like to have my cream cake with actual cream on it.” She said sharply.

He shrugged. Not finding a way to tell her that the cake had been good without cream. She was annoyed but there was still a slight sense of humor in her tone, let’s not replace it with actual annoyance by insinuating she was an actual good cook, even without her damn cream.

“The shop was closed, I told you.”

She raised an eyebrow as she slipped under the covers, visibly not convinced and on the edge of some very snide remark.

“You went hours before closure, what took you so long ?” And visibly not dropping it.

“I got held up, okay ?” He glanced at her before going back to his soundpod.

“By what ?” Her voice went up a little. “You wanted to sit on Santa’s lap ?”

He gazed at her. Slightly annoyed this time as her smirk widened. She shifted closer to him while he was still trying to ignore her and getting his damn headphones to work. She didn’t say anything, but he felt her inquiring gaze on him.

Oh, it was alive.

He dropped the item on the nightstand and eventually got to look at the young woman that was still patiently waiting for an answer. She raised both eyebrows this time as he sighed thoroughly. He looked at her again and she was still waiting, one hand silently playing with one of his golden locks. He sighed again.

“I was helping Juvia finding some cake to bring for tonight.”

Her hand stopped and she blinked. Eyebrows completely raised and her breathing slightly disturbed.

“You helped Juvia,” Oh boy, if she didn’t look suspicious right now. “finding, a cake.”

He nodded. She shifted on her back with some suspicious noise coming out of her mouth as she went to switch off the light. She went back, then she forcefully shook her head.

“Why ?”

He sighed. Again.

“She looked desperate.”

She seemed to calm down a little.

“I see…do you do that often ?”

He didn’t answer.

“I mean, you never go shopping with me…Should I worry ?”

He groaned. She shifted against his side

“About what ?”

She rolled her eyes in the dark.

“You know, if you start being a suitable person, I’m going to struggle keeping all of these girls away from you”

He shifted completely and wrapped an arm around her while she giggled.

“Just go to sleep, demon. You’re not killing anyone.”

She giggled more. He closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to come in, she settled in his embrace and for a while, he actually got to think that it was over.

“Did you get a cream cake ?”

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Leave a comment if you want !


End file.
